1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a camera and, more particularly, to a film feeding apparatus for feeding a photographic film stored in a film cartridge main body for a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 4-367833 discloses a technique related to a film having leader portion detecting perforations, frame position detecting perforations, and end detecting perforations, and a film feeding apparatus for a camera in which the end of the film can be detected, the frame position can be detected, and the film can be rewound except for the leader portion.
In addition, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 4-212943 discloses a technique in which, in a camera using a film having a minimum number of perforations, a film feeding speed is reduced at a predetermined timing before the perforations are detected by a perforation detecting means and a timer means.
However, in the technique disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 4-367833, film end detecting perforations are required, and braking control cannot be performed. For this reason, the film cannot be fed/stopped at an accurate photographic frame position.
In the technique disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 4-212943, when the film feeding speed changes, a braking timing varies. For this reason, the film cannot be fed/stopped at an accurate photographic frame position.